Obey Me My Warrior
by JotunheimCannibal
Summary: Fandral and Loki were lovers, until Fandral left Loki for Thor... but when Loki is crowned King of Asgard, he notices that maybe there are reasons why Fandral only loved him, but he won't turn back now. MxM Fandral/Loki Fandral/Thor Later Loki/Hogun.
1. Chapter 1 - Thor's return

Loki lay half on top of Fandral in his bedroom.

"My god, Fandral, I still can't believe you called Volstagg fat." Loki giggled, stroking Fandrals cheek.

"Oh, well Loki, it's not as though it was a lie, he knew it was a joke." Fandral smiled.

"Still, my love, father will not take liking to the food scattered all over the walls."

"Guess we'll need someone to lie about that." Fandral hinted.

"Now that's where I got my name Silvetongue from, my warrior."

"That's not the only reason you got that name."

"Is that so?" Loki flirted.

"I believe it is."

"I'll need you to convince me."

"I have no complaints." Fandral roped his hand around the back of Loki's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their breathing was calm flowing around the quiet room, except for the sound of their saliva mingling together and the loud noise of their lips parting and rejoining, a sound alternate to ripping paper. Fandral grabbed Loki's waist and pulled him across so he was now fully on top of Fandral. Their breathing and speed increased as Loki stroked down to Fandral's waist. Once they were out of breathe, Loki started to scatter kisses on Fandrals neck. Fandral turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as he enjoyed his boyfriends embrace. Time slowed down, which only reminded Fandral... time, what time was it? He opened his eyes and looked at his bedside clock. 4:53 pm.

"Mmh, Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to go."

Loki stopped kissing his neck and rested his head on Fandral's chest with a loud sigh.

"Why?"

"I need to go with Hogun to greet Thor for his return after his years from Midgard."

Loki winced and whimpered "Why can't Hogun go on his own? I want you here."

Fandral giggled and took Loki's hand up to kiss his knuckles.

"Then you can spend the time lighting the candles around our room and," he began to entwine his fingers with his lovers. "you could perhaps get naked and wait until my return."

Loki bit his lip. "I like the sound of that."

"Good."

Loki pushed himself up to steal one more kiss from Fandral before he rolled off him.

"Until then, my love." Loki whispered.

* * *

"Afternoon, Hogun."

Hogun nodded. "Fandral." They hopped onto their horses and rode towards the Bifrost. Thor has remained on Earth for the past half a decade as he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Heimdall rose from his spot once he heard Thor's call and he unlocked the bridge to Midgard. After a bright light show, Thor walks out and is greeted by Hogun and Fandral.

"My friends! It is good to be back home to Asgard!" He smiled brightly and hugged them both.

"Welcome back, Thor." Hogun cheered.

"I've missed you." Fandral said as he tilted his head and bit his lip.

"The same with you, Fandral."

* * *

Loki remained in his chambers that night, awaiting for Fandral's return. The lights were off, the candles were lit, and he layed patiently naked in his bed, half under the covers, tapping on the sheets. He turned his head and stared at the clock. 11:02 pm. He gave a deep sigh and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Loki still woke to an empty bed, and it wasn't warm nor crincled so Fandral had never returned. He began to worry, he got out of bed, and as he got dressed he blew out all of the candles that he forgot about before he slept. He went outside of the castle and noticed Fandral walking alongside Thor who had his arm slung lazily over Fandrals shoulder whilst making hand gestures with the other.

"No way!" Fandral exclaimed.

"I am honest! The man, Coulson, was blushing as red as wine when this, Captain America walked into the helicarrier." They laughed

"Fandral!" Loki yelled.

"Oh, hey Loki." Fandral replied.

"Where were you last night?"

"Uh, I was with Thor."

"You promised your return." Loki said disapprovingly.

"Sorry 'bout that." Fandral returned his gaze to Thor and they carried on walking, leaving a confused Loki behind. Loki's heart began pumping so loudly he could hear it over the laughing and playing kids as he watched Thor's arm slide from Fandral's shoulder to his waist and pulled him closer.

A tear fell from Loki's eye.

* * *

Loki thought he would spend yet another night by himself, before Fandral walked in. Loki was finding trouble coming up with something to say, so he remained silent... and so did Fandral. They slid into bed, both slightly expecting each other to say something, anything. So instead they layed opposite each other, but not sleeping.

After a few minutes, Fandral turned to look curiously at Loki. He mentally sighed and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Loki immedietly turned around and gripped onto Fandral. He could feel Loki was extremely tense, and slightly shaking.

"What's wrong?" Fandral whispered.

Loki shook his head at first, but a few seconds later he replied. "You've been ignoring me since you left yesterday, and you have ignored me all today. You spent it all with Thor."

Fandral huffed out a laugh. "My love, Thor had been on Midgard for the past 5 years, I missed him."

It was dead silent.

"He wrapped his arm around you." Loki pointed out...

...Fandral never replied.

* * *

Loki awoke to the sound of the shower and an empty bed. He slightly smiled at the idea that Fandral was back to him, but was still worried.

He recieved a knock on the door. He already knew who it was, it was a loud bang, so it was obviously Thor. He groaned and got up and answered it.

"Brother, Fandral is not in his chambers, have you seen him?" Thor said, attempting to peer around the room from the outside.

Loki stared at him for a few seconds. "Why are you looking for Fandral so early in the morning?"

Thor didn't mean to, but he bit his lip and looked slightly at the ground, Loki knew that face, that was his thinking face... his 'wait a few seconds whilst I come up with an excuse' face.

"I forgot to give him something... from last night."

"And where were you with my boyfriend last night?"

Before Thor could reply, Fandral exclaimed "Thor!" from behind Loki, wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was smiling at Thor... Loki didn't like it.

Thor grinned brightly "Ah! Fandral, I wanted to know if we could have a little talk."

"Of course."

"In private."

"Yeah okay. Loki, do you mind, uh..." Fandral waved his hand about as a sign for Loki to leave. Loki could feel the tears that attempted to grow out his eyes but he nodded and put his head down before they became visible.

Thor made his way into the room eagerly before Loki was able to even move, he was even barely out of the room before Thor banged the door shut on him. Loki stood outside of the room and could already hear the loud giggling.

He remembered that Fandral was still only wearing a towel.

* * *

"So what's up?" Fandral asked.

"I uh, was wondering if you wished to join me for dinner tonight? At that restaurant just down the castle."

Fandral grinned widely. "I would love to."

Thor shyly rubbed the back of his neck and they giggled and bit their bottom lips.

"I uh, I'll leave you to get dressed." Thor said, just about to leave, before Fandral put a hand on Thor's waist.

"No! I mean uh, no, please stay."

"Alright." Thor smiled.

Fandral went towards his closet and pulled out some pants, he slowly released his towel and was now bare naked in a room alone with Thor. And he could feel the Gods eyes on him, and he smirked to himself.

Thor was lost in his gaze, so he quickly came up with a reason to keep himself occupied.

"So, how is your relationship with my brother coming along?"

Fandral quickly remembered Loki. His boyfriend. Oh god, he forgot about Loki.

"Oh, uhm, well, we're good."

Thor forced a smile.

* * *

Loki remained out of view but was looking towards his room, and he noticed the door open, and he tensed up when he saw them both walk out. Loki clenched his teeth at the idea that Fandral got dressed in front of Thor. He felt the blood trickle down his palm from his nails digging into his hands.

He was losing Fandral... fast.


	2. Chapter 2 - A so-called Reunion

Loki walked into his room that night to find Fandral in front of the mirror attempting to do his tie. When he didn't notice him, Loki wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Fandral's shoulder.

"Where you going all fancy?" Loki said.

"Uh, going to... a family reunion." He lied. Loki tightened his grip on his boyfriend and pulled him closer to him.

"I love you." Loki whispered. Fandral's eyes slightly widened and he tensed. This was the first time Loki told him he loved him. Fandral automatically felt terrible knowing that Loki loved him and now he was basically almost cheating on him with Thor.

"Do you love me?" Loki asked.

"I- I don't know, Loki." Fandral could feel Loki now shaking. "Don't take it the wrong way, it's just... I don't want to say it if I don't feel it. But I will Loki, don't worry about that, I will. Someday."

The door opened behind them. It was Thor.

"Hey Fandral. You ready to go?" Loki stood angrily as he noticed that Thor was as well wearing formal clothes.

"Uh, yeah. Just a moment please."

"Okay." Thor left.

Fandral turned around in Loki's arms and wrapped himself around him, he then leaned in and gave Loki a long soft and gentle kiss. When they parted, they leaned their foreheads against eachother.

"Why is Thor asking if you're ready to go?"

"He's, taking me to the reunion."

"Is he staying with you there?"

"Oh, no. Course not." There was a slight pause before Loki attempted to lean and kiss him again before Thor came back in. Fandral tensed back and smiled at Thor.

"I'm just coming Thor."

"Okay."

Fandral let go of Loki, smiled innocently, and left.

* * *

"So, how was Midgard?" Fandral asked, drinking some wine from the restaurant.

"Same as we both remember. The company I work for are relatively smarter than most Midgardians. Rather unusual actually, makes me wonder how much they could know."

"Alot of things are mysteries, Thor, and sometimes best left that way." Fandral smiled.

They stared at eachother for a few moments before their food came.

"Thank you." They both said to the waitor.

"So, you and Loki, you weren't together when I left. How did this little relationship start?"

Fandral tensed.

"Oh, uhm. Well, we actually had dinner, here actually, Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun were supposed to come too but they got busy and we decided to go anyway. We started talking, laughing, you know they rest. We went back to his bedroom that night and we just... kissed."

"Just like that?" Thor asked

"Just like that." Fandral clicked his fingers.

"Did you two... have, you know, sex?"

Fandral took in a deep breath. "Uh, yeah. We did." He released it.

Thor forced a side smile and nodded.

"He actually told met that he loved me before we left."

Thor's eyes shot up to Fandrals.

"Wow, that's... amazing."

"Yeah."

"Did you... tell him you loved him?"

"I-...no."

"I'm sorry."

"I think he's been a bit jealous of me hanging around with you so, I don't know whether or not he actually meant it or if he was trying to get me to... I don't know."

"He's jealous? Of me?" Thor asked.

Fandral nodded.

"I could... talk to him if you like?" Thor offered.

"No! I mean uh, no it's okay. He'll get over it."

* * *

The night came to an end, and Thor walked Fandral in his bedroom so he could put some of Fandrals books on his desk. Fandral closed the door behind him.

"So uh, thanks Fandral, that was an interesting night."

"Yeah, it was. We've definitely got to do it again sometime."

Thor nodded

"You uh, you got some chocolate from the pudding on your lip." Fandral pointed out.

"Oh." Thor raised his hand and was about to swipe it away, but Fandral took his hand and then offered to wipe it off for him, hovering his thumb over Thor's lip... but then he leaned in instead, and licked the chocolate off of Thor's lip... and he never pulled away, neither of them.

Fandral slowly, ever so slowly, began to swap his tongue with his own lips, and was gently kissing Thor. Thor wrapped his arms around Fandral's waist and Fandral lazily rested one arm on Thor's shoulder and slid the other hand on Thor's cheek, pulling him closer. They both automatically deepened the kiss and began a tongue battle.

The think that frightened Fandral the most, was that he was already thinking of Loki, and he wasn't pulling away. He knew this was wrong, to cheat on Loki, he was kissing his boyfriends brother and he wasn't regretting it. He only got pushed down onto the bed and started to speed up the kiss, pulling Thor closer to him. Thor trailed his kisses down to Fandral's neck.

"Thor, what about Loki?"

"Don't worry. We won't tell him."

"I-Is this like, a one night thing?"

"Oh no, Fandral. I want this. I fucking want you. We can lie to Loki, he never has to know."

Fandral never wanted to hurt Loki, but he wants Thor, more than anything, and he wants to risk anything to be taken by Thor that very night.

"Don't tell Loki." Fandral begged.

Fandral was lost when he only just realized that Thor had turned Fandral around and already had his pants off.

Thor had already got his fingers inside Fandral's entrance and waited for his signals to tell him he could carry on. After a few painful yet pleasureable moments of getting Fandral prepared, Thor had thrust into Fandral earning a loud moan from the man beneath him, he carried on getting faster each time as he gripped harder onto Fandral's waist as the man dug his nails into the sheets.

"Thor... ah... Thor!"

Fandral didn't know where to go from here. Loki was the love of his life, and he was betraying him, lieing to him. For Thor.

The night went on with screams and crincled bed sheets... and no regret.

* * *

Fandral woke clinging onto Thor.

"Morning."

"Morning, Fandral."

Fandral began stroking lines down Thor's chest then looked up and placed a soft kiss on Thor's lips, he rested a hand on his cheek as Thor pulled him on top of him, they both giggled.

"I'm not going to be able to force myself to get up if you keep tempting me like this." Fandral complained.

"Who said you had to get up?"

"I need to see Loki."

Thor sighed.

"Think of me when you two have sex, will 'yah?" Thor asked.

"Oh yes, I will." He joked

Fandral managed to get up after another long clashing kiss with Thor and picked up the scattered clothes on the floor.

"I'll see you later, my love." Fandral said before he closed the door.

* * *

Fandral crawled himself into Loki's room and found him in the shower, so he threw off his clothes that he had only just got into and joined him, pushing their bodies together and giving hard kisses.

"Long night?" Loki asked.

"Ondoubtably."

"Was it fun?"

There was a short pause.

"Better than expected."


	3. Chapter 3 - I can't trust anyone

**A/N:** **Holy chicken noodles, I'm sorry I haven't updated but I got mah stupid GCSE's coming up and I spend so much fucking time sleeping 'cause I got one god damn awesome bed. *cough cough* Carrying on.. I'm sorry for what is about to happen in this, and just so you know, I have no idea where I am going -_- Not the smartest idea I've had and I regret alot of things but I really need to make up a plot before I publish stories 'cause I am honestly writing down whatever the hell comes in my head when I write it xD But I hope I end up making things better for everyone at some point Dx Mucho gracias mi amigos!**

* * *

Loki had noticed throughout the next few days that Fandral just wasn't the same anymore. He would only return to their bedroom every other night, when Fandral would spend every day having secret sex with Thor, and every now and again sleeping there. He wouldn't kiss him the same way, there used to be love, lust, desperation to share his passion, but now it was like kissing a friend goodbye, or kissing a frog, he didn't seem to even think of Loki anymore.

Fandral was feeling devious today, so he took his chance and had sex with Loki, and once he was sure he was asleep, he snuck into Thor's room and then had sex with him. He barely cared about Loki's perspective in this situation. He didn't think about him long enough to think he may predict what is happening so he just pretends he is the King of the universe and thinks he can get away with anything.

Thor and Loki were waiting with Fandral outside the Great Hall of Asgard, where Odin's throne is, and the Odinson brothers were called in one by one to give a speech to Odin about becoming King. Odin is yet to choose, and Loki is fighting for his title, but he knows his true parentage, and he knows Thor is favoured by all... including the love of his life Fandral. But he won't give up just yet.

Sitting on the bench, Fandral was in the middle, making out heavily with Loki, having Thor smirking at his side.

"Odin will now allow in Thor." A guard spoke, not exactly looking at anything in perticular.

Fandral opened his eyes in the middle of the kiss to wink at Thor before he left. When the door closed, Loki broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Fandrals and sighing, still resting his hand on his lovers cheek.

"Something wrong, my love?" Fandral asked.

"We don't... we don't feel the same anymore." Loki whispered

Fandral leaned back to look into Loki's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tilting his head slightly. Loki's hand trailed down and linked his fingers with Fandrals.

"Ever since Thor's return, you've not been the same with me. You barely even come to sleep with me at night, you don't kiss me anymore, obviously not just then, but not the same way we used to... you haven't even smiled at me since my brother came back."

"Loki, you are my whole world. But you know Thor and I were good friends before he went to Midgard, we just like hanging out together."

"I feel as though... you want him."

Fandral looked at him with curiousity.

"I do not see Thor that way, Loki."

"Oh please, Fandral. Every time you're with me, you can barely touch me without making a disgusted face, when Thor walks into the room, your face lights up like the 4th of July. You let him touch you, you hold him... and you flinch when I even go near you these days."

Fandral layed back on the bench and eyed Loki.

"Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but me and Thor are just friends, and if you can't accept that with your jealously, maybe you shouldn't be with me."

Loki's vision immedietly blurred from the tears.

"No, no Fandral, that's not what I want, I was just-"

"Don't waste your breathe on me, Loki. I don't want a boyfriend who won't let me talk to other people." He shot up and walked over to the opposite wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms and eyeing the door, waiting for Thor.

Loki's face flooded with tears and before he could say anything, Thor returned and walked towards Fandral and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Hey, how did it go?" Fandral said whilst he was readjusting Thor's collar, leaning into him.

"He said I have a high chance at- oh Loki, they want you in now." Making a 'shoo' gesture to Loki before returning to Fandral and giggling. Loki hesitated before he rose and took one last glance and noticed Thor's hand had gone under Fandral's shirt and they were both biting their lips.

Just before he closed the door, he heard them whisper.

"He doesn't have a chance." Fandral said.

"I know." Thor giggled.

Loki could barely speak to Odin without his voice shaking and eyes watering, so he just gave up, and dropped to the floor and let his tears roam his face.

* * *

It was dark out, but not pitch black, Loki sat by a pond outside the castle and watched impassively at the fountain that glowed his face in a warm yellowly-orange shade. He didn't know where to go from here. He was depressed, melancholy, he felt empty, alone, and was on the edge of tears before his brother came and sat beside him.

"Brother, how are you?"

Loki didn't turn to look at him, and didn't reply.

"You missed dinner."

Still no reply.

"I spoke with Fandral, I sympathize with your break up." And that just hit Loki like a truck.

He turned to Thor and gave him a look like '_Seriously, Thor?_'

"Oh, do you? Because you are obviously the one that took him away from me." Loki spat.

"Wha-?"

"And aren't you just _so_ aroused right now you can't wait for this conversation to end so you can go fuck Fandral."

"Brother, what are you-"

"And don't you _dare_ call me your brother! I never was, am not, and never will be any form of relation to someone as sick as you!" He stood up and clenched his fists and slouched slightly to yell at Thor.

"Fandral was the love of my life! You knew that! He was the only person here for me because no one else was! You took away all of my friends, all my abilities, all my promises, and now.. now you go and steal the one person who I swore I would spend the rest of my life with! How could you do something like that and talk to me without laughing, 'cause you are begging to look down on me with the world behind you! I hate you, Thor! I wish... I wish you were dead!"

Loki stormed off and pushed whatever was in his way, going anywhere but near his 'brother'.

Thor sat there for a few seconds before another body came and sat a few feet away from him, he looked up from his watering eyes and noticed it was Fandral, staring into the pond and looked pretty disgusted with himself.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Thor spoke.

Fandral paused for a few seconds before nodding slightly. Thor let out a deep sigh and wiped his face tiredly.

"I didn't realize it would have affected him that much."

"Of course it would," Fandral groaned, still not looking up. "Everything he said was true. I betrayed him, I wasn't thinking about his position... I- I lied to the love of my life." His voice shaked and tightened his arms around his legs and curled up to himself.

"Maybe... Maybe I should go back to Midgard for another few weeks." Thor offered.

"No-"

"-I need to go anyway, S.H.I.E.L.D contacted Heimdall yesterday, they need me back for another mission."

Fandral slowly looked up to Thor.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered. Thor sighed again and scooted closer to him, stroking a hair out of Fandrals face and letting his finger linger down to his cheek and held his chin as he leaned in to kiss Fandral softly on the lips. Fandral was tense at first, but quickly relaxed, only slightly kissing back. Thor pulled back and looked into Fandrals eyes.

"I don't know, Fandral. You know Loki more than I do these days." He then got up after a sad smile and wandered back into the castle, Fandral watched him go impassively, then turned back to look into the water at his own reflection, sighed, then said to himself.

"I suppose I do."


	4. Chapter 4 - I swear

Fandral knocked a few times lightly on Loki's door.

"Loki?"

No response. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Loki open the door... please."

Loki looked up to the door and stared at it.

"Why?" He asked, more of a rhetorical question than a real one.

"I need to talk to you."

Loki got up and walked quietly to the door then placed both his hands on it and leant his forehead against the hard wood.

"You don't care anymore." Loki whispered. There was a short silence before he slowly opened the door and looked up at Fandral, neither of them offered any smiles, they knew neither person would return it, the only thing they did was glare into each other's eyes waiting for something to happen.

"Can I come in?" Fandral asked, voice slightly shaking. Loki glared at him for another few seconds before stepping back and widening the door. Fandral hesitantly stepped inside to the familiar room but still looked around. He heard the door shut so he turned to face Loki and smiled slightly.

"Where's Thor?"

"Bifrost, going to Midgard now. Tell you this now, Fandral, I'm surprised you aren't kissing him goodbye, tell me why that is not occuring right now."

"You're more important to me than Thor, my lo-"

"Shut up." Loki hissed. Fandral immediately tensed and backed up slightly, Loki hasn't spoken to him like that before, Fandral held his breathe and spoke again.

"Look," Fandral offered. "I am just as sickened by myself as you are, I don't understand what has happened for the last few weeks and trust me I have no idea what came over me. But I can't seem to breathe every time I go back to think that I lied to you, and I used you when Thor wasn't around."

Loki winced. "You- you treated me like a stranger, like you were never inlove with me."

"That's not true, you know I am-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Loki yelled. Fingers clenching, gritting his teeth and not looking his ex-lover in the eye. Fandral's vision blurred slightly at tears he refused to let fall. The only sound now was the rustling of clothes of Fandral backing up and Loki's heavy breathing.

"You betrayed me, you used me, you never wanted me, you fucking useless creature, I want you out of my life!" Loki growled. He rose his arm and pointed to the door, taking in a deep breath. "Get out."

Fandral knew better than to argue with Loki when he was angry, so he made his way to the door and just before he closed it behind him he turned to Loki and said...

"I love you."

Loki never looked back at him, arm still raised and breathing still heavy. After a few seconds, he whispered to himself, "I _hate_ you."

* * *

Two months later...

Fandral was in his room looking into his mirror, fixing his armour around his waist, missing the way pale arms would wrap themselves around him and whisper 'here love, let me help', he mimicked the action and sighed to himself. He turned to leave his chambers to go the the Great Hall, Odin was holding some special ceremony. He wasn't told exactly what it was about, he just knew it was important for Asgard. But isn't that just what they always say?

Walking down the halls, his eyes scanned the guards and the maidens crossing the room, all directly to where they were meant to be. Was is someone's birthday or some sort? No one had been in this much of a hurry since Thor's sort-of coronation for becoming king, or he would have, if the Frost Giants hadn't found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences, leaving Odin to remain Allfather.

He made his way to his assigned spot next to Hogun and Volstagg near Odin's throne, opposite Loki, Sif, and Frigga... but Loki is missing, he barely has time to ask before the crowd started to cheer, he couldn't see much, until... no, it can't be, can it? It's Loki... walking happily down the isle in his full armour and roaring along with the crowd, lost in his own little world. Fandral winced confusingly and mouthed 'what'.

Loki had knelt down in front of his father and took off his helmet then smiled up at Volstagg, then to Hogun, then clenched his teeth at Fandral before turning to the front and awaiting his father's command.

Bang, Odin's scepter knocked on the floor loudly then the crowd immediately silenced.

"Loki Odinson, my heir, my second born. So long entrusted with the mighty scepter of the Tesseract, forged in the hearts of a dying star. It's power has no equal, it is a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build... it is a fit companion for a king."

'_King?_' Fandral thought to himself, he was still trying to think what was happening, Loki was being crowned King of Asgard. Wow.

Odin continued. "I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the nine realms, in the time of the great beginning... and your day has come. Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear." Loki said.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear." Loki said a little louder.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambitions, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I swear!" Loki yelled, holding up his scepter.

"Then on this day, I Odin Allfather, proclaim you... King of Asgard!"

Loki shot up and screamed alongside the cheering crowd. Hogun and Volstagg burst into joy beside Fandral, as he glared at Sif, who was clapping with a proud smile on her face, then comforting Frigga, who was crying tears of joy for her son. Fandral didn't feel like cheering right now, he smiled to the crowd then slid out to his chambers.

'Loki needs a lover, to stand beside him on the throne', Fandral thought, he wanted that position, he wanted to be King.

And he was going to be.

* * *

**Ehehe 3 Ooh, I am the bad guy!**

**Many thanks to skydancer2ooo for helping me with the plot, ;3 I will warn you for a main character death coming up soon, not sure when, depends on what's happening n chiz. But just so you know, it's not Loki or Fandral.**

**At least I**** know where I'm going with the plot now xD Thank you for reading and hope u enjoy what there is to come!**


End file.
